Take Me Out
by pixidancer22
Summary: Single, weary of love and working a job at the local baseball stadium, Alice can't imagine anything ever happening to her dull life. But when a certain baseball player catches her eye, she finally sees her life changing. With another girl in the way, will Alice finally get her chance at happiness? Will Jasper ever be able to take her out? AxJ. AH. Slightly OOC. Fluffy one-shot.


Take Me Out

oOo~

"Here you go! Have a nice night, and enjoy the game!" she said, internally cringing at the grubby hands that were reaching out for the free junk she was giving away. She had been doing this since five earlier this evening, and after two hours of passing out useless items to the hoards of people passing by, she was more than ready to be done. Time, however, was not on her side as she still had an entire baseball game to sit through, plus the massive amount of people that went along with the post-game crowds.

"Oh, don't forget your game booklet, and be sure to listen for special prizes throughout the game!" she exclaimed in falsely amused tone. On the inside, she was silently cursing everybody that accidentally bumped or touched her in the slightest of ways.

"Half an hour," whispered her colleague and best friend, Bella.

"Thank god!" she stated back, the thought of escaping this hell for awhile brought a smile to her face.

The only reason Alice had ever agreed to this silly little job of handing out the booklets at the local baseball stadium was because of her all too convincing friend, Bella. Usually Alice had the upper hand in willing her blushing friend to do whatever she wanted; but Bella, using her big brown doe eyes that reminded Alice of the cute little Bambi, had easily persuaded Alice into working the god-awful job at the stadium. _What a fool_, Alice thought to herself.

"But, Alice, think of all of the hot men! All sweaty, working so hard in their tight pants! It's like a dream come true!" the blushing Bella gushed to Alice, desperately trying to convince her to join her.

"Easy for you to say," snorted Alice, "you have Edward there to watch! I _don't_ need to see you making those sickening googly eyes with your husband. It was torture enough when you guys were dating, but ever since you guys got back from your honeymoon, it's been ten times worse!" Alice cried out, always eager to be dramatic wherever need be.

"Oh, hush! You're just jealous of me" giggled Bella. And of course Bella was correct, but Alice would never admit that to her best friend. Ever since her breakup with ex-fiancé, Jason, J for short, Alice's view on love had become slightly more cynical and the mere thought of having to be around that many men was disgruntling to Alice.

"I just don't think it's the best for me to get out there yet," she admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Bella tusked her, "you're going to have to get out there sooner or later, and this is the perfect opportunity. Besides, I'll be there with you every step of the way" Bella coaxed. Needless to say, Alice agreed. After all, who could ever say no to Bambi?

~oOo~

"We're free!" Bella gleefully shouted out to Alice. Amused by the carefree ways of Bella, her usually shy and conservative friend, Alice simply nodded her head and skipped ahead to the small staff room.

"Hurry up, the game's about to start!" Bella called out to Alice.

"Hold your horses, woman! It's not like you've ever been apart from Edward!" Alice irritably responded. Today was not her day, and while she felt guilty for snapping at Bella, she couldn't find it in herself to apologize for her ways. Her only goal was to get through the night, and at the end of it, she would finally be able to leave the horrid smelling building and crowds and slip into her bed for a nice, deep sleep.

"Welcome to this evening's game where the Confederates" hold for applause "will face off against the Wolves" and cue the boos. "And remember, tonight is Friday, so that means after the game, it's time for fireworks!" The local baseball games always had huge turnouts, something that never ceased to amaze Alice. For being in such a small town, the people sure did enjoy their Friday night baseball.

"Come on, our seats are over here!" Bella shouted, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her across the crowded seats to their own plastic chairs.

"I'm so excited! This is Edward's first game as a married man!" Bella squealed, delighted by the fact that she could now cheer for, not her boyfriend, but her husband. They had just returned from their honeymoon a few weeks ago, and since then, it had been days filled with practice after practice, although the workouts they got in bed were quite enjoyable for Bella as well. Blushing at the thought, Bella faced her body towards the field, eager for the game to start.

Alice on the other hand was having a hard time resting the urge to roll her eyes, instead finding a distraction in the booklet she had been giving out earlier. While it was somewhat of a distraction, she had read through it so many times that it quickly became a bore to her. Just as she was about to shut the booklet closed, a picture of a handsome, blue-eyed, blonde haired man caught the attention of the irritable little pixie.

Scanning the page for more information about the mystery man, she quickly found what she had been looking for.

_Name: Jasper Whitlock Age: 24 _the same age as her, Alice noted.

_Position: Pitcher Throws: Right_

_Height: 6' 4" Weight: 240 lbs._

It seemed as though this good looking man, although Alice would never admit that she fancied his good looks, had just signed with the Confederates after previously playing with several other amateur teams.

"Ah, fancy the newbie?" Bella jokingly asked Alice. While it shouldn't have bothered Alice that Bella had caught her ogling the so-called "newbie," Alice couldn't shake the irrational anger that rushed through her veins.

"No!" Alice snapped, startling both her and Bella. "I…I'm sorry, Bella. I have no idea where that came from." Alice apologized to Bella, still confused as the sudden rush of emotions.

"It's ok, Allie. I'm sorry for pestering you so much. I'm just so worried about you, you know, after J and all?" Bella stated, whispering the last part. In truth, Bella was truly concerned for her best friend. While she had tried to discuss her concern with Edward, he was no girl, and therefore did not give Bella the answers she had been hoping for.

Alice, her once bubbly and excited friend, had gone into a spiraling depression after her sudden breakup. While she put on a brave face on the outside, Bella had seen that look far too often to know that Alice was fine. She herself had tried to pull of this façade after her tragic breakup with her longtime lover, Jacob.

Bella desperately wanted to help her friend, however, she knew that only time would be able to pull Alice out of her funk. Although, a nice hookup wouldn't harm either, thus Bella's push for meeting all of the hot, and _very_ single and young baseball players, besides Edward, of course.

"I'm fine, Bella. Let's just enjoy the game." Alice sighed, both girls, however dropping the subject.

Why Alice agreed to the silly job idea, she'll never know. Not only did she realize, something that she always realized half way through each game, that she hated handing out free stuff, but she also hated baseball. It was boring and bland, and tonight, even the tight pants couldn't bring her out of the dumps.

Bella on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed the game tonight. Rather, she enjoyed a certain player, _Cullen_, number 17.

Both in their own worlds, before they realized it, the game was over, the Confederates winning of course, and the crowd buzzed with the excitement of the soon to come fireworks display.

"Come on, let's go down and see the boys!" Bella rushed out, both girls quickly maneuvering their way around the crowded seats.

"Edward!" Shouted Bella, running over to her sweaty, yet still highly appealing to the eye, husband. While Edward normally would disapprove of Bella being in the men's locker room, too many wandering eyes, he couldn't find it in himself to push her away. Besides, it had been nearly _twelve hours_ since he had last seen her, and the wait was too long to hold off any longer.

Not wanting to see the two loves birds, a sight that was slightly sickening to Alice, she headed over to the door, pushing her way out to the balcony. It really was a lovely night, even if the stadium lights were still on. The buzz of the stadium was still loud, and Alice knew it would be a matter of minutes before the show would begin. Sighing, she looked to her left, a shocked gasp escaping from her mouth. While initially she was taken aback at the sight of none other than the infamous Jasper Whitlock lip locking it with a dark, long haired beauty, she soon was shocked to feel an emotion that she would have rather left behind when she left J.

Jealousy. Jealousy poured through her veins, her face contorting into an unpleasant scowl. Why should she feel this way, after all, she had only seen the guy in a booklet and mere game of baseball? She had never met him before, and so this new found emotion was enough to baffle her for a couple of minutes. Deciding she had had enough of her jealousy nonsense, Alice quickly turned her head towards the stadium, trying to focus on the countdown to darkness.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! _Blackness, complete and total blackness. Alice savored every second of the darkness that engulfed her, glad that she couldn't see Liplock making out with his Spanish gal-pal.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with several magnificently colored explosions, making Alice the giddy person she used to be. Before her life had become a mess, Alice had always enjoyed a good dose of fireworks. Maybe it was because they were just as unpredictable as she was, or, more likely, because of her brother Emmett and his strange obsession with exploding objects. Whatever the reason was, Alice would never grow tired of seeing the night sky light up like the Light Bright she used to have as a child.

Happy for what felt like the first time in a long time, Alice sighed and leaned up against the railing, her eyes lighting up like little stars. While she was busy staring at the sky, the man across the balcony from her had difficulty pulling his eyes away from the spunky pixie. It should have easy, seeing how his girlfriend had attached her lips to his neck and was busy sucking at his sweet, soft, and oh so tasty skin.

But sucking or not, Jasper was not able to break his gazing trance. While Jasper normally would never go for a woman such as Alice, he couldn't help but be charmed by her subtle beauty.

Her soft skin shimmering ever so magnificently with each burst of color from the sky, the soft curve of her cute nose, the way she seemed so content in being there, or her eyes. _Those eyes!_ He thought to himself. Big, blue, and beautiful, twinkling like the stars that hung from above. He was mesmerized by her, and Maria, his longtime girlfriend was starting to take notice.

"Jasper," she whispered into his ear, her accent thick and sultry, "what are you looking at?" _Damn_, thought Jasper, he had hoped that Maria would have missed his little sightseeing adventure.

"Nothing, my dear," his Texan drawl coming out thicker than usual. He had to find a way to butter her up somehow.

"But I saw you staring at that little girl over there" Maria insisted. Not wanting to deal with the situation any longer, with a sigh, he turned his body toward her and began kissing her, his mind all the while still on the captivating pixie only a meager couple of feet away from him.

Still enjoying herself, Alice cheered loudly with all of the other fans in the crowd at the grand finale of fireworks. The show was over, and now, the darkness that she had come to enjoy was gone, the bright lights of the stadium blinding her momentarily.

The high of her happiness quickly came crashing down when she turned to leave and saw Liplock still going at it with the very beautiful, and slightly intimidating woman.

Huffing like a little kid, Alice started to make her way towards the exit, only to realize that the happy little couple was blocking her escape.

Coughing, and hoping to gather the attention of the duo, Alice huffed again, highly irritated that they were ignoring her.

"What is your problem" the leggy brunette asked in a heavy Spanish accent. The height difference between Alice and Yolanda (as Alice had dubbed her,) did not favor Alice, and she couldn't help but swallow and stutter out a quiet apology.

"I-I-I was just trying to leave, pardon me." Alice said, a quaint little smile cracking at the corners of her mouth.

Jasper swore he was going to die. "Pardon us darlin' we didn't mean to stand in your way." Alice's breathe caught in her throat, a blush began to fill her cheeks. So now Liplock was trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation, Alice thought sarcastically to herself.

"It's alright." Alice replied, confused as to why her usually loud voice had decided to fail her now of all times. "I'll just be on my way now." And with that, Alice pushed past Yolanda and Liplock, glad to be free of them.

Jasper on the other hand, was more than annoyed by the fact that he hadn't given the beautiful little woman a proper introduction. Annoyance soon turned to anger towards the woman that was currently by his side.

"Maria," he shouted slightly, "why do you _always_ have to do that?" anger laced through each of his words.

"Do what my darling?" the seductress whispered into Jasper's ear, the sound only slightly distracting him for a moment.

"You know very well what! There was no reason for you to be so rude to that lady!" Now he was shouting, and the accent that was normally used for attracting in the ladies, was more present than ever.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she whispered, again trying to distract Jasper. Now tired, and defeated by the fact that he knew that he would no longer be able to his little pixie, Jasper begrudgingly let Maria nip and suck at him, his mind all the while still on the image of _her_ staring out into the open sky.

~oOo~

Frustrated and ready to go home, Alice quickly walked into the locker room and looked for Bella and Edward. However, the happy couple was nowhere in sight and that meant that Alice had no way of getting home.

Instead of going outside to see all of the wonderful fireworks, Bella and Edward had opted to go home and make fireworks of their own. Being newlyweds had left them horny as hell, and Bella just couldn't get over hot Edward looked in his baseball uniform. Mumbling a quick farewell, Edward picked Bella up and dashed out to the parking lot, thankfully missing the crowds. Driving home seemed to take longer than normal, and as soon as the front door was closed, the clothes came off, and the noises that erupted from their house seemed as though they could be heard from three blocks over. Not that either Bella or Edward cared.

It wouldn't be until the early morning, still naked and wrapped around Edward, that Bella would remember the friend that she forgot at the stadium.

Not only was Alice beyond angry at her horny and forgetful friends, but she was now without a ride to her home, stuck in an almost empty baseball stadium. It also became apparent that once she found a way out of this situation, she would need to get a cell phone, something she had never really needed.

Slowly, she gathered her jacket and sun glasses and pushed against the door and headed towards the exit. Tonight had not been her night, but then again, these past couple of months hadn't really been either.

Humming a tune that she had heard long ago, Alice decided that her only option was to walk her way back home. Alice had always thought that she preferred the dark, but now, all alone with only the random car passing by once in awhile, Alice envisioned herself in a brightly lit room where no one could harm her.

Walking by, it seemed as though everything was out to get her. The shadows were extra creepy and every flicker of the yellow orange of the street lamp mad her jump. She _could_ be in her cozy bed right now, fast asleep. Instead, here she was, twelve thirty walking her way back home in the cold, dark streets.

For Jasper, it seemed as though this night could almost rival Alice's, although he still didn't have it nearly as bad. It seemed as though all Maria wanted to do was get into Jasper's pants and have sex until the morning sun. This was not something he wanted to do. The only way he would be getting laid tonight was if it was with a certain black haired, fun sized pixie. And there was no way _that_ was happening.

Sighing, Jasper settled back into his seat, his mind barley on the thought of driving. Maybe this was the reason he almost hit the tiny figure, or maybe it was simply because she herself was so tiny. Whatever the reason, after the near hit, Jasper's heart was beating a million miles a second, and Maria was crying hysterically in the passenger seat. Needless to say, as soon as his heart returned to a normal pace, he quickly jumped out of his truck and ran to help the helpless walker.

"Are you ok, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I'm so sorry." The speed of his statements mixed with his accents made everything he said one big blur.

"What the hell is your problem!" screeched an angry, and very startled Alice. "Was this for trying to get past you at the game? If so, then I'm sorry!" Alice again yelled, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"No! No, no, no, not at all darlin'! I'm so sorry, my mind's just been elsewhere and I didn't see you!" Jasper stuttered out. After calming down, both of them, in a more composed manner, Jasper asked "What the hell are you doing out here anyways?" Alice laughed, although nothing about it was funny.

"My stupid roommates, Edward and his wife" she raised an eyebrow at Jasper, recognition filling his face, "left me at the stadium. I have no ride and no cell phone, so I decided to just walk home." Jasper chuckled at the absurdity of not having a cell phone, but who was he to say anything. He didn't have a cell phone either.

"Well, we'd be happy to give you a lift home" Jasper kindly suggested. The internal battle that Alice was having was starting to give her a headache. Deciding it would be best to not ruin her new shoes, Alice agreed to tag along with Liplock and Yolanda. _Fun_, she thought.

"What is that _thing_ doing in my vehicle?" sneered at tear stained face Maria.

"First of all," Jasper sighed, "she is not a _thing_, she's a human, and second of all, where did you get the notion that this was _your_ truck?" Jasper's truck was sacred to him, and no one, under any circumstances, was allowed to drive it. Alice wanted to remind them that she was still in the back seat, but she remained quiet instead, figuring that the fight wasn't worth it.

"But now our special night is ruined, pookie!" Maria was pushing Jasper's limits.

"You know what; I didn't mean to ruin your 'special night', pookie, so I think I'll just leave now! Thanks anyways!" Alice called, preparing to open the heavy door.

"No!" Jasper yelled, pushing the lock buttons. It was slightly unnerving to Alice to see Jasper lock her in. Was she going to end up on Dateline with a missing person's story done on her? Moat likely not, but her brain was spiraling out of control at this late hour.

"Please just let me go" she whimpered.

"Yes, please just let her go!" snarled a funny looking Maria. Jasper's night just kept on getting better and better, he thought.

Sighing, "Alice, I'm sorry about locking your doors, I didn't mean to. I just…It's just that I don't like the thought of you walking around this late at night by yourself. If you'd please let me take you home, it would make me feel much better." Jasper looked over at Alice, smiled ever so slightly and gave what could be called puppy dog eyes. Alice melted like putty at the sight and silently agreed to the ride.

Maria, however, was not having any of this. She saw the way Jasper looked at Alice, and she didn't like it one bit.

"NO!" She screeched. Jasper simply ignored her, his mind still stuck on the fact that the lovely, what's her name…he hadn't asked for her name yet, was still in the backseat.

"I'm Jasper, by the way. Jasper Whitlock" he said, looking into the rearview mirror and smiling at his beauty. _More like Liplock_, Alice thought to herself.

"Alice, well technically it's Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice. Just Alice." She said, almost as if she were testing out the name for herself.

"Well ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." And with that, smiles plastered on both Jasper and Alice's face, a scowl on Maria's, the threesome rode off into the dark night.

~oOo~

"I'm sorry Maria, but your place is the first one on the stop." Jasper was beyond annoyed now. All Maria had done since they picked up Alice was complain. Alice was having a hard time not just telling Jasper to pull over and let her walk the rest of the way home. It would be better than having to sit through the torture that was currently happening.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity for both Alice and Jasper, Maria's lavish apartment came into view. Before getting out, Maria pulled Jasper over and brought his kissable lips to her mouth, purposely making it as kinky as a kiss could get. Alice turned her head away, never more than now wanting to hit something. With an irritable sigh, Jasper pushed Maria away and mumbled something along the lines of _get out of here_.

"Love you, pookie!" Maria called out, stepping out of the truck, and over course, ever so slyly glaring at Alice who was still staring out the back window. Alice had to fight the urge to stick her tongue out, wanting to be the bigger person in this situation.

The truck, now only occupied with Jasper and Alice, had filled with an awkward silence. What do they say to each other?

"Um, you can come up front now?" Jasper said, his statement coming out as more of a question. Alice had always hated riding in the back, so she eagerly jumped at the opportunity to come up front.

After a quick swipe, Alice was buckled and they were on her way to her apartment. Alice and Jasper both wondered why they were so nervous, it was after all, only a car ride.

"So…" Jasper started.

"So…" Alice replied. Again, the car filled with an uncomfortable silence that made the two of them squirm.

Without much thought from her brain, her mouth speaking for itself, Alice blabbered out "I think you're really hot!" Instantly after the words left her mouth, she cupped her hand over her mouth, closed her eyes and secretly prayed that Jasper hadn't heard what she said. No such luck.

"Wh-what?" Asked an incredulous Jasper.

"Nothing" Alice responded quickly.

"You-you think I'm hot?" Jasper said, his heart thumping a million miles per second. The thought sent his mind spiraling with the idea of being with Alice. It was a pleasant thought indeed, as his groin seemed to think the same.

And now, almost as though the roles had reversed, Jasper accidentally blurted out "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world!" Gripping the wheel tighter than necessary, Jasper blanched at the idea of what he had just spilled out.

"That can't be true" Alice whispered. It took a moment for Jasper's stunned brain to catch up with her words. _That can't be true_! What was she thinking? Jasper had the sudden urge to pull over and simply hold Alice in is arms forever, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Alas, they were still driving and he thought that Alice may not appreciate the sudden physical contact from him.

"You truly are beautiful, Alice." Jasper whispered out. Alice, the brokenhearted girl, could not believe her ears. It had been such a long time since J leaving that Alice had heard a man call her beautiful. And for this reason, Alice could not believe her ears.

The silence that filled the car soon afterwards was too loud for the two confused people. Finally, the ticking of the turn signal snapped them out of their silence and brought them into the present. Jasper had just pulled into Alice's apartment complex, and the fact that he would be leaving her soon was sending him into a world of pain. _Never see his beauty again_? He knew that he still had Maria to tend with, but the mere thought of leaving Alice was painful.

Sighing, and dreading having to leave Jasper, Alice turned her head and gazed one last longing look at the southern charmer. Quickly, before her mouth began speaking all on its own again, Alice bid a quick thank you and goodbye, pushed open the door and sank away into the darkness of the night.

Jasper sat in the idling car, staring at the seat once occupied by the girl that had captured his heart. Pulling away from the parking lot in a daze, Jasper rode back to his own apartment, his mind in a fog. _Never_, would he _see his beauty again_.

~oOo~

The weeks passed by quickly, Alice eventually forgave Bella and Edward, and Jasper was so busy with practice and games that he didn't have time to wonder about Alice. Alice too was busy, and so it seemed that the once almost friendship, relationship had withered away for good.

"So what's going on with you and Jasper?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nothing" replied Alice, her voice full of sadness at the prospect.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Bella, always the one to comfort people.

At practices, and whenever he could get the chance, Edward would casually mention Alice to Jasper, all of which ended with a gruff response and the occasional one word answers.

Maria was long gone. Jasper had found Miss Spanish with another man, a surprise for everyone except Jasper. He was relieved, truthfully, and at this time in his life, he felt that he wasn't ready for a relationship.

Alice had quit her job at the baseball games, so any prospect of seeing Jasper was long gone. Both Alice and Jasper were sad, the fairytale that they had both secretly dreamed of, was closed up and put up on a high shelf for forever.

Eventually the years passed, two to be exact, and life couldn't have been more different. Bella and Edward had a cute little baby and they were long past sharing an apartment with Alice. In fact, Alice no longer even lived in the same state anymore. She had said goodbye to Texas, packed up her bags, and headed off to New York to start her new fairytale.

Jasper, was still with the Confederates, and was now engaged to Maria, a fact that he hated, but knew would please his family.

Both Alice and Jasper put on the same mask of happiness, yet underneath were a mess of depression and loneliness.

Alice, deciding to visit her best friends, quickly and unexpectedly got onto a plane and headed straight for Texas. It was a rough flight, the turbulence only making puke three times. Glad to have finally reached Texas and glad to have gotten off of the plane, Alice was immediately engulfed in the feel of a real home.

Bella, Edward, and their baby were all very welcoming to Alice and they all spent as much time as they could together.

On Alice's last day in town, Bella had convinced Alice to come to one of Edward's games. "But, Alice, think of all of the hot men! All sweaty, working so hard in their tight pants! It's like a dream come true!" the blushing Bella gushed to Alice, desperately trying to convince her to join her. A sense of déjà vu hit Alice. Finally, after much coaxing from Bella, and the use of an innocent baby who had the same Bambi eyes as Bella, Alice agreed to go to the game.

It was a dull game, but Alice and Bella still cheered wildly for Edward. Alice was a little shocked to Jasper, although she put on a brave face about it and ignored him for the rest of the game. Jasper, however, was playing the worst game of the season, as he was quite distracted by a certain raven haired pixie sitting in the stands.

As hard as he tried, Jasper could not get his mind off of Alice, and maybe this was why they lost their game.

After showering up, Jasper and Edward waited outside of the locker rooms for Maria and Bella. Jasper hoped that Alice would be accompanying Bella. Luck was on his side, as there she was, standing right next to Bella. He smiled politely at her, tipped his baseball cap, and quickly turned the other direction. Just staring at Alice was making him hard, and he couldn't have any of that.

Alice, although somewhat hurt by the fact that only received a small greeting, sucked up every bit of time that she got with Jasper. She soaked in the picture of his long, straight nose, his perfect skin tinted a golden color from being out in the sun all day. She loved his eyes, piercing and blue, and is hair! Oh god, the hair! If only she could run her hands through his soft, blonde curly lock!

It was torture for both of them, yet each secretly enjoyed it.

It seemed, however, that their sightseeing adventure of one another would be cut short, for Maria had just shown up.

"Pookie!" she screeched, Jasper flinched at the sound of the horrid pet name. "You did such a great job, I'm so glad you won!" She gushed.

"Maria," Jasper sighed "we lost the game." He said this slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"Oh, you did? My mistake, must have been watching the wrong team!" she giggled. Alice was disgusted by Yolanda's, Maria's, air head ways. _She_ would be much better for Jasper. And yet, she wouldn't. Alice still had trouble getting over her self-destructive ways. She was improving though.

"Whatever, Maria." Jasper grumbled. He was far past irritation now, but it was time to let it go.

The five of them went out to dinner, Alice feeling like the fifth wheel more and more as the evening went on. Finally they were done and Alice was ready to leave. She hadn't planned on heading back to New York this early, but seeing people from her past brought back ugly reminders and she felt that it would be best if she just left now.

Hugging goodbye to Edward and Bella, Alice turned to Jasper and smiled a sweet smile, said goodbye and then left him for the second time in her life.

Jasper, still caught in the midst of the Maria debacle had no choice but to let his sweet, sweet girl bid him farewell once again.

~oOo~

As unsettling as it was to Alice, time does move on. And in this case, so did her love. Bella told her about Jasper's wedding and how it was this big old fancy occasion, all kinds of people and whatnot.

While it shouldn't have hurt Alice that Jasper had moved on, it still did. The pain subsided, however, six months later.

Apparently Jasper and Maria just weren't meant for each other, as no later had they said "I do," did they get a divorce. Alice was thrilled with this new bit of info, and Jasper too.

For once in their lives, they finally had no strings keeping them back from each other. No sooner had Alice received the information that Jasper was now a new bachelor, did he suddenly and out of nowhere arrive at her small apartment door.

"Alice, two years ago I blurted out that I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. It's been nearly two years since I have _really_ seen you, and not once has my statement ever changed. In fact, Mary Alice Brandon, Alice, I think I'm in love with you." All of this was very rushed and choppy as Jasper was cold and wet from having just rushed from the rainy, outside weather.

Alice's breath caught in her throat and she had to hold onto the doorframe for the fear of fainting at the sight. Her mind was buzzing, and she was having a hard time concentrating on simple things like breathing.

"You can't. I mean, I'm not, I'm not someone you can love." Alice rushed out, hot tears starting to pour down her face. "I won't be good for you!"

Jasper couldn't believe his ears. So, instead of listening to her ongoing rant, Jasper stepped forward and captured her lips with his.

From a distance, it was the perfect and cliché ending that every girl dreamed of. It was the last scene in the romantic movie, the boy and the girl making up, the rain coming down hard around them. And for that night, it was the perfect ending.

Of course, they still had their ups and downs to go through and it wasn't always going to be easy. But they managed, and not a year later after their romantic kiss, Alice and Jasper were wed in a large ceremony, Alice and Jasper finally getting the fairytale that they had always wanted. Six months after that, Alice found out that she was pregnant, a shock at first, but a very big blessing later on. Jasper continued to play baseball, and after awhile once the twins, yes twins, were in school, he decided to switch over to coaching. Alice had her fashion, but it wasn't nearly as important as her ever-growing family.

Jasper, the hot baseball player, and Alice, the most beautiful woman in the world, finally had everything that they had ever dreamed of, the homerun finish to the perfect game.

~oOo~


End file.
